tltheatrefandomcom-20200215-history
The Producers (2009)
The Producers (2009) by Mel Brooks and Thomas Meehan Summary: This hilariously clever musical was inspired by the film of the same name, and tells the story of two producers who conspire to get rich through putting on a Broadway flop...only one thing goes wrong-the show is a smash! Containing a cast of the most colorful and lively characters, The Producers will take you on a song and dance, with many a laugh along the way that you're certain not to forget! Production Staff *'Director:' Naomi Rose-Mock *'Asst. Director:' Hananel Mavity *'Music Director:'Jeff Hoh *'Choreographer:' Ryan Hendricks *'Stage Manager:' Aaron McKinney *'Asst. Stage Manager:' Caroline Sturtz *'Technical Director:' Matthew Newbury *'Producer:' Bill Townsend *'Production Assistant:' Shannon Hurst *'Rehearsal Accompanist:' Bianca Hotea *'Musical Assistant:' Shannon Hurst *'Set Designer:' Matt McCormick *'Lighting Designer:' Matthew Newbury *'Assistant Lighting Designer:' Annie Heath *'Sound Designer:' Zach Cramer *'Master Electrician:' Nathaniel Compton *'Electrics Assistants:' Kara Tesch, Perry Powell and Smyra Yawn *'Costume Designer:' Kara Tesch *'Set Construction:' Thomas Harrison and Ben Gilleland *'Scenic Painter:' Gordon Halleck, Samara Ross-Halleck and Lauren Counts *'Properties:' Shannon Hurst and Caroline Sturtz *'Program:' Shannon Hurst Cast List *Derek Nieves - Max Bialystock *Bud Simpson - Leopold Bloom *Shelly Searcy - Ulla *Robert Stuart - Roger Debris *Lance McGee - Carmen Ghia *John Campana - Franz Liebkind *Michelle Alagna - Street Walker, Chorus Girl, Little Old Lady, Bavarian Peasant, Storm Trooper Tapper, Juror, Prisoner Girl *Lauren Antista - Nun, Dancing Hitler, Pretzel Follies Girl, Little Old Lady *Jilian Cannon - Usherette, Chorus Girl, Little Old Lady, Bavarian Peasant, Storm Trooper Tapper, Juror, Prisoner Girl *Jaylen Christie - Newspaper Vendor, Accountant, Indian, Little Old Lady, Bavarian Peasant, Foreman of the Jury, Prisoner *Sara de Revere - Hold Me Touch Me, Dancing Hitler, Bratwurst Follies Girl *Michael Dean - Opening Nighter, Accountant, Heil Lo, Storm Trooper Mel, O'Rourke, Convict *Vlad Dorson - Kevin, Dancing Hitler, Juror, Prisoner *Joanna Drivalas - Opening Nighter, Chorus Girl, Little Old Lady, Storm Trooper Tapper, Prisoner Girl *Sean Griffin - Sailor, Jason, Bavarian Peasant, Stalin, Police Sergeant, Convict *Dan Hall - Opening Nighter, Accountant, Donald, Scott, Churchill, O'Riley, Convict *Lance McGee - Blind Violinist *Kyle Merritt - Workman, Accountant, Policeman, Bavarian Peasant, Prison Guard, Convict *Bryan Mitchell - Opening Nighter, Accountant, Kiss Me Feel Me, Storm Trooper Tapper, O'Houlahan, Convict *Joy Myers - Nun, Little Old Lady, Bavarian Peasant, Storm Trooper Tapper *Anna Norris - Opening Nighter, Chorus Girl, Little Old Lady, Bavarian Peasant, Storm Trooper Tapper, Prisoner Girl *Andrew Ray - Street Cleaner, Accountant, Bavarian Peasant, FDR, Prisoner *Jessy Reaves - Street Walker, Little Old Lady, Ticket Taker, Storm Trooper Tapper, Juror *Louise Ritchie - Little Old Lady *Corine Samwel - Little Old Lady, Judge *Richard Stokes - Opening Nighter, Bryan, Little Old Lady, Storm Trooper Ralph, Heil Lo, Juror, Prisoner *Joanna Thursby - Bag Lady, Shirley Markowitz, Little Old Lady, Dancing Hitler, Valkyrie, Follies Girl *Gabrielle Waxman - Opening Nighter, Little Old Lady, Beer Stein, Follies Girl, Stenographer *Brogan Wikarek - Bum, Little Old Lady, Dancing Hitler, Storm Trooper Tapper, Prison Trustee *P.J. Wilford - Accountant, Sabu, Dancing Hitler, Heil Lo, Prisoner *Taylor Vaughan - Opening Nighter, Chorus Girl, Storm Trooper Tapper, Juror, Prisoner Girl *Amy Young - Usherette, Chorus Girl, Little Old Lady, Bavarian Peasant, Storm Trooper, Tapper, Heil Lo, Prisoner Girl *Travis Young - Mr. Marks, Lick Me Bite Me, Storm Trooper Soloist, Convict Production Calendar Audition Dates: Performance Dates: Sept. 10-27, 2009 Ticket Sales Tickets Sold: 3246 Reveue: Awards Nominations: Awards: